Happy Ever After
by lBadBoyLover
Summary: Ensimmäinen fanficcini, toivottavasti pidätte. Lyhyt Harry/Hermione tarina : Vain juoni on minun, hahmot J.K.R:n.


Tummat hiukset, vihreät silmät, hyvä kroppa ja ällistyttävän ihana persoonallisuus, miksi ihmeessä minä lankesinkaan? Viitsisikö joku kertoa minulle? Minä, fiksuin noita tämän vuosisadan aikana, rakastuin viimeistä hiustani myöten parhaaseen ystävääni, Harry Potteriin. Jep, _se _Harry Potter. Tiedättehän, se tyyppi joka pelasti maailman Voldemortin käsistä, on kärsinyt paljon ja nähnyt enemmän kuin suurin osa aikuisista velhoista ikinä näkee. Huispauskapteeni, johtajapoika ja kolmanneksi paras vuosikurssillamme(minun ja Malfoyn jälkeen), tiedätkö henkilön? Kuka ihmettelee, miksi rakastuin? Lisätään vielä ihmeellisten kykyjen lisäksi suloinen luonne, hyvä huumorintaju, ritarillisuus ja pari muuta ominaisuutta, niin ei kai se ihme ole. Minun tekisi niin mieli vain suudella ja halailla jätkää, mutta siihen loppuisi meidän ystävyys koska Harry ei tunne minua kohtaan samoin. Tai ainakin olen 100 % varma asiasta. Miksi hän tuntisi, minä en ole mitään erikoista. Ovathan hiukseni tasoittuneet, olen saanut hieman naisellisia muotoja ja olen aika älykäs, mutta ihan totta, minä en ole mikään vuosisadan kaunein noita. Kunpa vain Harry huomaisi minut… "HERMIONE!" Harry heilautti kättään edessäni ja virnisti: "Minne ulottuvuuteen katosit?" Tunsin punastuvani, mutta virnistin tälle takaisin: "Potter ulottuvuuteen" Hän katsoi minua hölmistynyt ilme komeilla kasvoillaan: "Potter ulottuvuuteen?" "Jep, tiedätkö sen ulottuvuuden, jossa on paljon ihan sinun näköisiä jätkiä, joita saa läksyttää ja lyödä ihan miten paljon huvittaa. Veikkaan, ettet ole taaskaan tehnyt kotitehtäviäsi", valehtelin kirkkaasti ja katsoin ihastuneena kun tämän kasvoille levisi kiusoitteleva virne. "En niin, ajattelin että sinä haluaisit auttaa minua, kun olen kerran niin huono oppilas", hän nojautui hieman lähemmäksi ja katsoi minua koiranpennun ilmeellään. Tuhahdin ja jatkoin esseeni kirjoittamista: "Suksi suolle Potterin penikka" "Tuletko kanssani Grangerin nulikka?" hän kysyi nauraen ja jätti minut sitten takan ääreen esseeni pariin.

Seuraavana aamuna menimme aamiaiselle juuri pahimpaan ruuhka-aikaan, kaikki yrittivät ängetä samaan aikaan suuren salin ovista sisälle tai ulos ja joukko lisääntyi yhä vain. Tunsin puristuvani Harryn ja Ronin väliin ja melkein pyörryin siihen paikkaan, kun Ron horjahti taaksepäin ja tyrkkäsi minut suoraan Harryn syliin. "Hei, varovasti", hän mutisi ja auttoi minut seisomaan laittamalla kätensä lanteilleni ja työntämällä hieman. Henkäisin nopeasti ja katsoin tätä hetken, ennen kuin mutisin: "Kiitos" "Ei mitään", tämä katsoi minua suoraa silmiin ja huomasin niiden tummenevan hieman, jalkojeni välissä tuntui pientä lämpöä ja vatsassani lensi perhosia. "Hei, tuletteko te? Tukos aukesi", Ron huusi ja Harry näytti säpsähtävän ja virnisti sitten: "Tullaan!" Lähdin seuraamaan heitä hieman perhosten edelleen lennellen vatsassani.

Tuntien jälkeen tein jälleen kerran, yllätys, yllätys, kotitehtäviä kun Ginny istui viereeni: "Haluaisitko lähteä kanssani siihen uuteen kerhoon, joka aloittaa tänään?" "Mitä siellä tehdään?" kysyin ja jatkoin kirjoittamistani. "Jotain jästien liikuntalajeja, en tiedä. Mutta se kuulosti hauskalta. Siinä mainittiin break dance, karate, ninjutsu, jalkapallo ja lentopallo ainakin. Mitähän se jalkapallo tarkoittaa? Muutetaanko jalka palloksi?" Ginny pohti ja kikatin: "Ei muuteta, siellä on kaadon kokoinen, pehmeämpi ja kevyempi pallo jota potkitaan ja yritetään saada maaleja" "Ai.. Kuulostaa ihan kivalta.. Tuletko mukaani?" hän kysyi toiveikkaasti ja hetken mietittyäni hymyilin: "Mitä sinne laitetaan päälle?"

Olimme juuri menossa ulos Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneesta, kun Harry huusi peräämme: "Hermione? Ginny?" Käännähdimme ympäri ja huomasin Harryn silmien nopeasti kohoavan takaisin silmiini, jotka ihan selvästi olivat olleet perseessäni sekunti sitten. Katsoin tätä murhaavasti ja tämä virnisti anteeksipyytävästi, ennen kuin puhui: "Minne olette menossa?" "Siihen uuteen kerhoon"; Ginny vastasi hymyillen: "Haluatko lähteä mukaan?" Harryn silmät tuikkivat paheellisesti kun tämä katsahti minua ja nielaisin, miksi Ginnyn piti kysyä? Minä en pystyisi keskittymään jos Harrykin olisi siellä! "Mikäs siinä, ainahan sitä jotain liikuntaa haluaa harrastaa.. Vai mitä Hermione?" nyt hän todellakin katseli minua jotenkin oudosti ja vatsani lehahti taas täyteen perhosia: "Mm.. joo.. kai" "Minä käyn vaihtamassa nopeasti vaatteet, odottakaa siinä", hän sanoi ja juoksi poikien makuusaleihin. Ginny kikatti ja pukkasi minua kylkeen: "Harry tarkasti sinut" "Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" kysyin hölmistyneenä, aivoissani oli hieman sumua. "Mitä tarkoitan?! Etkö sinä huomannut miten nälkäisesti hän katsoi sinua?! Hermione, sinun pitäisi olla älykäs!" Ginny katsoi minua ällistyneenä ja huokaisi sitten: "Tai sitten sinä et ole kiinnostunut" "Kyllä minä...", sitten suljin punastuneena ja laskin katseeni lattiaan. Ginny nauroi: "Minä arvasin että sinä tykkäät Harrysta" "Kuka tykkää minusta?" Harry kysyi ja olin niellä kieleni, tällä oli päällä löysät harmaat college-housut jotka kuitenkin näyttivät tämän täydellisen perseen kaarteen ja tiukka hiaton paita, joka myötäili tämän lihaksikasta rintaa ja kapeaa lantiota. Tämän käsivarret olivat lihaksikkaat ja päivettyneet. Tämän kasvoilla oli itsetyytyväinen ilme kun hän katsoi minua. Ginny nykäisi minut matkaansa samalla kun vastasi Harrylle: "Yksi korpinkynsi. Hän palvoo sinua"

Uusi professorimme, Michael Wright, oli kerhon vetäjä ja hymyili oppilaille: "Mukavaa, että niin moni teistä tajuaa liikunnan merkityksen. Se ei ainoastaan auta teitä pysymään hyvässä kunnossa, vaan myös auttaa teitä taikomaan antaen lisää energiavaroja taikoihinne. Mutta tuotakin ominaisuutta teidän pitää oppia käyttämään, ei se automaattisesti tapahdu. Nyt kuitenkin vain keskitymme liikuntaan, jos vain mahdollista. Ajattelin, että tänään olisi hyvä aloittaa peruskuntotestillä ja voisin siitä eteenpäin suunnitella ohjelmaa tunneillemme. Tämähän on vapaaehtoista, mutta toivon kaikkien sitoutuvan tähän kerhoon vakavasti. Haluan teistä vahvoja taikojia, jotka pärjäävät myös myöhemmin elämässään. Okei, olen suunnitellut teille tehtäväradan, joka menee näin.." En malttanut pitää silmiäni kovinkaan kauaa erossa Harrysta, joka kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti Michaelin neuvoja. Tunsin jonkun liikkuvan viereeni ja kuulin Malfoyn puhuvan: "Sulje suusi, Hermione. Kuola valuu kohta suupielestäsi" Punastuin ja tajusin suuni olevan hieman avoin, naksautin sen kiinni ja katsoin Malfoyta murhaavasti: "Olisit voinut olla hieman kohteliaampi" Tämä naurahti hiljaa: "Pyydän anteeksi, teidän korkeutenne. Mutta minä en kestä katsoa kun teet itsestäsi narrin, Hermione. Olet niin läpinäkyvä, että ihmiset alkavat jo epäillä. Koeta hillitä itsesi, tiedän että se on hankalaa" Sitten hän katsoi kaihoisasti Ronin suuntaan ja oivallus iski minuun voimalla, Malfoy oli homo! Nousin varpailleni ja kuiskasin tämän korvaan: "Ron?" Tämä nyökkäsi ja punastui hieman. Otin tukea tämän hartioista ja jatkoin kuiskailuja: "Milloin sinä tajusit olevasi…" "Homoko? Tämän vuoden alussa..", tämä kumartui kuiskailemaan korvaani ja kikatin hieman lämpimälle ilmalle, jota tämä puhalsi korvaani: "Älä kutita" "Anteeksi", hän sanoi virnistäen ja katsoi minua silmiin: "Kiva, että pystyimme unohtamaan kaikki menneet ja olemme nyt ystäviä, Hermione" Nyökkäsin ja hymyilin: "Samoin" "Voisitteko lopettaa sen kuhertelun ja aletaan hommiin?" Harry kysyi ärtyneenä ja päästin nopeasti Dracosta irti punastuen: "Emme me kuherrelleet.." "Mitä se sinua liikuttaa, vaikka kuhertelisimme, Potter?" Draco kysyi haastavasti ja hipaisi kättäni tarkoituksellisen aistillisesti. Näin Harryn katsahtavan tämän kättä ja sitten tämä virnisti kylmä ilme silmissään: "Ei se liikutakaan, olkaa ihan rauhassa" Kun tämä kääntyi ja lähti ensimmäiseen rastiin tekemään jotain liikkeitä katsoin Dracoa ällistyneenä: "Miksi sinä noin sanoit?" Tämä vain virnuili ja pudisti päätään: "Mennään nyt vain"

Kun lopetimme kuntotestin, olin erittäin kiihottunut ja ruumiillisesti väsynyt. Olin mennyt Harryn kanssa radan läpi ja kuvitellut tämän tekemässä jotain muuta kuin kuntotestiä. Välillä en ollut voinut olla voihkimatta ja kun Harry oli kysynyt mikä minulla oli hätänä, olin valehdellut että lihaksiani särki. Kävelin tämän kanssa kahden Rohkelikkotorniin kun tämä pysäytti minut ja katsoi minua yllättävän vihaisesti silmiin: "Mitä sinulla ja Malfoylla on meneillään?" Yllätyin ja aloin sitten nauramaan: "Ei mitään.. Se ei ikinä toimisi, Harry" Tämä katsoi minua vieläkin vihaisesti: "Eikö hän vastaa tunteisiisi?" "Ei, kun ei ole mitään ja sitä paitsi.." katsahdin nopeasti ympärilleni, ettei ketään ollut kuulemassa ja vedin Harrya vielä varmuuden vuoksi lähemmäksi, jotta pystyin kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan: "Sitä paitsi, Malfoy on.. homo" "MITÄ?!" Harry katsoi minua ällistyneenä ja aukoi suutaan. Nauroin tälle ja halasin tätä: "Sinä olet välillä niin typerä" "Olenko?" maailma pyörähti yhtäkkiä ja tunsin selkäni painautuvan kylmää kiviseinää vasten. Henkäisin terävästi kun tunsin Harryn kehon painuvan vaativasti minua vasten ja tunsin tämän hengityksen kaulallani: "Olenko minä typerä?" Tämän huulet kulkivat pitkin kaulaani kuin etsien jotain, suudellen, nuollen ja imien. Hengitin katkonaisesti ja voihkaisin tämän imiessä herkkää kohtaa korvani takana. "Pidätkö tästä?" hän näykkäisi kohtaa ja heitin pääni taaksepäin: "Älä lopeta" Hän imaisi korvanlehteni suuhunsa ja tunsin hampaiden raapivan sitä vasten kun hän vei suunsa pois suudellakseen leukaani. Käteni olivat tämän kaulassa, painoin lantiotani tätä vasten ja selkäni oli kaarella, jotta koskettaisin mahdollisimman paljon tätä. Tunsin tämän käsien hivelevän kylkiäni ja tämä painoi minua yhä enemmän seinään. Hankasin itseäni tätä vasten ja tämä sähisi kaulaani vasten kiihottavasti: "Sinä tapat minut" Nauroin käheästi ja aloin itse näykkiä tämän kaulaa, kiinnittäen erikoishuomiota tämän aataminomenaan. Harryn kädet nostivat jalkani tämän vyötärölleni ja voihkaisin tuntiessani tämän kalun kovana jalkojeni välissä. "Harry", voihkaisin kun tämä työnsi lanteitaan aina vain voimakkaammin minua vasten, aivan kuin olisimme harrastaneet seksiä. "Helvetti Hermione, olen niin kovana. Tajutko, mitä teet minulle?" Harry voihki ja pysähtyi sitten katsomaan minua silmiin. Näin tämän silmissä heijastuvan himon, nälän ja jonkin muun, mitä en oikein osannut kuvailla. Sitten tämä laski hellästi huulensa huulilleni maailman suloisimpaan suudelmaan. Sormeni kiertyivät tämän hiuksiin ja vedin tämän suuta lähemmäs, jotta voisin hukuttautua syvemmälle tämän lämpöön ja makuun. Kielemme taistelivat leikkisästi vallasta ja tunsin ihanaa kihelmöintiä koko kehossani. Sitten yhtäkkiä, kuului kova rykäisy takaamme ja säpsähdimme irti toisistamme, mutta vain sen verran, että Harry pystyi kääntämään päätään katsoakseen, kuka keskeytti meidät. Tunsin valahtavani ensin kalpeaksi ja sen jälkeen tomaatin punaiseksi, Albus Dumbledore seisoi parin metrin päässä meistä ja katsoi meitä sydämellisesti: "Jos voisin ehdottaa, että siirtäisitte tämän jonnekin yksityisempiin tiloihin?" "Öh.. Kyllä, professori. Hetimmiten", Harry sanoi ja huomasin tämän virnuilevan. Ei minkäänlaista häpeää. Löin tätä takaraivoon raivostuneena ja sihahdin: "Älä virnuile siinä" Kun vain seisoimme paikallamme, Dumbledore rykäisi uudelleen: "Heti, pyytäisin" "Okei, me lähdemme", Harry päästi jalkani alas ja astui metrin kauemmaksi ja silmäni pyöristyivät, Harryllä oli erittäin kova ja järkyttävän iso seisokki. Kun tämä kääntyi Dumbledoreen, näin saman reaktion tämän silmissä: "Hyvää illan jatkoa, professori" Sitten hän tarttui käteeni ja lähdimme kävelemään hitaasti portaita ylös. "Samaa teille", kuulin professorin mutisevan.

Päästyämme yhden kerroksen ylöspäin, Harry pysähtyi ja katsoi minua vakavasti silmiin: "Hermione, meidän on pakko puhua" Punastuin ja silmäisin nopeasti tämän housujen etumusta, teltta ei ollut kadonnut minnekään. Ja minä taas olin niin märkänä ja puutteessa, että melkein kiemurtelin. Katsoin tätä silmiin ja henkäisin: "Tarvehuone" Tämä nyökkäsi ja voihkaisi: "Tarvehuone" Juoksimme seuraavaan kerrokseen ja valitsimme käytävän, jossa tarvehuone olisi. Kun pääsimme sen kohdalle, katsoin Harryä: "Haluatko avata oven?" Tämä pudisti päätään: "Avaa sinä" Nyökkäsin ja kävelin kolmesti taulun ohitse ajatellen: "Tarvitsemme huoneen, jossa voimme rakastaa toisiamme" Ovi ilmestyi ja henkäisin syvän, värisevän henkäyksen. "Meidän ei ole pakko, Hermione", Harry sanoi ja kietoi käsivartensa suojelevasti ympärilleni: "Minä voin odottaa" Pudistin päätäni ja suutelin tämän poskea: "Minä haluan tätä" Avasin oven ja astuimme sisään, huone oli täynnä kynttilöitä, takassa räiskyi tuli ja keskellä pientä huonetta oli valtava pylvässänky, jossa oli punaiset silkkilakanat. Takan edessä oli pehmeän näköinen valkoinen matto ja sen ympärillä sohvaryhmä, niin ikään rohkelikon värein. Yöpöydillä molemmilla puolilla oli ruusuja sekä pieni kulho täynnä kondomeja. Harry laittoi oven lukkoon ja veti minut hitaaseen suudelmaan. "Tämä paikka on täydellinen", Harry sanoi ja vei minut istumaan sohvalle. Hän katsoi minua silmiin ja hymyili, ei virnistellyt. "Minä rakastan sinua, Hermione Granger", hän sanoi hiljaa ja siveli poskeani: "Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon" Tunsin kun ilma puristui keuhkoistani pois, katsoin Harryn avointa ja haavoittuvaa ilmettä. Ei jälkeäkään valheesta tai pilkasta. Kyynel vieri pitkin poskeani ja Harry näytti hätääntyvän: "Älä itke, Hermione. Älä itke, jos sinä et halua minun rakastavan sinua niin.." Vedin tämän suudelmaan ja päästin hänestä irti vasta sitten kun todella tarvitsin ilmaa hengittääkseni: "Minäkin rakastan sinua, Harry" Tämä näytti hetken ällistyneeltä, ja sitten veti minut nauraen syliinsä suukottaen naamaani. Nauroin tämän kanssa ja halasin häntä lujasti. Painoin suukon tämän kaulaan ja vedin syvää henkeä, jotta muistaisin hänen tuoksunsa aina. Harry tuoksui metsältä, mystiseltä ja kiehtovalta. Hänen kätensä silitti hiuksiani ja kuulin tämän huokaisevan: "Miten minä olenkaan unelmoinut, että saan pitää sinua sylissäni" Nojauduin katsomaan häntä silmiin: "Miten niin?" Tämä naurahti ja sipaisi sormellaan huuliani: "Ensimmäisestä vuodesta alkaen, minä.. Minä halusin vain sinut, Hermione. Se olit aina sinä" Räpyttelin kyyneliä silmistäni ja niiskaisin: "Mikset sanonut mitään?" "Pelkäsin. Sitä paitsi minä luulin että sinä pidät Ronista. Ja en halunnut menettää meidän ystävyyttämme. En olisi kestänyt sitä", hän kertoi ja hymähti: "Tänä vuonna me Ronin kanssa juttelimme ja tajusin, että en voisi enää elää ilman sinua" "Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut pelätä, minäkin rakastin sinua heti ensisilmäyksestä alkaen", vastasi ja kikatin: "Olemmeko me hieman hitaita" "Vähän", tämä sanoi myös hieman nauraen ja huokaisi sitten: "Haluatko tietää yhden asian?" Nyökkäsin rohkaisevasti: "Kerro" "Tänään oli vaikea päivä minulle. Näytät niin seksikkäältä tuossa asussa ja sitten vielä ne liikuntasuoritukset.. Ne meinasivat viedä minusta hengen", tämä sanoi ja hyväili kylkeäni: "Olen vieläkin kuolemassa" Nuolaisin huuliani ja suljin silmäni hetkeksi, Harryn käsi tuntui niin hyvältä. Avasin sitten silmäni ja yritin kuulostaa viettelevältä: "Miten sinut voisi pelastaa" "Anna minun koskettaa sinua, riisua sinut", tämä pyysi ja kuulin anelevan sävyn tämän äänessä. "Katsotaan, miten pärjäät", vastasin ja tunsin tämän huulet jälleen kaulallani, joskin paljon hellempinä kuin viimeksi.

Harry veti minut ylös sohvalta ja vieritti paitani hitaasti pois päältäni. Tämän sormet koskettivat kevyesti rintani sivua, kainaloani ja liukuivat käsivarttani pitkin kunnes sai heitettyä paidan syrjään. Hän astui hieman taaksepäin ja alkoi piirtää kuvioita sormillaan vatsaani, tuskin koskettaen. Hengitykseni oli raskaampaa ja rintani kohoilivat, halusin Harryn ottavan rintaliivini pois ja… "Kärsivällisyyttä, meillä ei ole kiire", Harry mutisi ja hymyili. Sitten hän kurkotti taakseni avatakseen hakasen ja veti rintsikkani hitaasti pois päältäni katsoen koko ajan silmiini. Tämä suuteli minua, ennen kuin alkoi tehdä tutkimusmatkaa huulillaan kohti rintakehääni, tämän kädet nousivat vatsalta kiduttavan hitaasti ja samalla kun tämän huulet sulkeutuivat nännini ympärille, hän otti rintani käsiinsä. Tämän peukalo hiveli vasemman puoleista nänniä kun hän imeskeli ja nuoli toista. Voihkaisin ja tunsin jalkani muuttuvan hyytelöksi: "Harry, kiltti" Tämä vaihtoi toiseen rintaan ja toisti saman huolenpidon toisellekin rinnalle. Tartuin hellästi tämän leukaan ja nostin tämän silmieni korkeudelle: "Minun vuoroni"

Hän nyökkäsi ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä, kun vieritin käsinäni tämän olkapäiltä hitaasti paidan helmaan ja aloin hitaasti nostaa sitä. Sormenpääni koskettivat ihoa ja tunsin hänen lihaksiensa värisevän niiden alla. Kun paita oli pois tieltä, katsoin hetken ihaillen hänen kroppaansa. Täydellinen sixpack, hyvät rintalihakset ja ne ihanan lihaksikkaat käsivarret. "Liian täydellinen", mutisin ja tämä naurahti, ennen kuin voihkaisi, kun suutelin tämän aataminomenaa. Laskeuduin alaspäin välillä suudellen, välillä näykkien ja annoin sormieni juosta tämän vatsalla, pitkin käsiä ja kyljillä. Suuni löysi tämän nännin ja otin sen hymyillen suuhuni. Harry voihkaisi ja virnistin tyytyväisenä. Kun olin viettänyt tarpeeksi aikaa näykkien tämän vasempaa nänniä, jatkoin matkaani alaspäin, suutelin jokaista kylkiluuta, lihasta ja tämän napaa. "Hermione", hän henkäisi kun palasin ylöspäin ja otin oikean nännin suuhuni. Katsoin silmäripsieni lävitse tämän ilmettä ja melkein valahdin lätäköksi lattialle. Harryn silmissä oli pelkkää rakkautta, lämpöä ja kaikkea sitä, mitä olin aina halunnut nähdä. Hän tarttui vuorostaan leukaani ja hymyili suudellessaan minua: "Joko minä saan?" Nyökkäsin sanattomana ja hieman hämmästyin, kun Harry kiersi taakseni: "Toivottavasti pidät tästä, olen aina kuvitellut tekeväni tämän sinulle" Voihkaisin jo ennen kuin tämä ehti koskea minua: "Kaikki mitä teet minulle, on ihanaa" Tämä naurahti ja sitten huulet hyökkäsivät niskaani, tämän sormi hyväili hitaasti selkärankaani koko pituudelta aina housujeni vyötäröön saakka ja takaisin. Värähdin ja nojauduin tämän kosketukseen: "Uudestaan" Tällä kertaa Harryn molemmat kädet vierivät sormet levitettynä olkapäiltäni lapojani ja selkälihaksiani alas saakka, peukalot selkärankani päällä. Voihkaisin uudestaan, tuntui niin hyvältä. Harry nuolaisi niskaani ja melkein kuulin itseni kehräävän. Kuulin tämän laskeutuvan polvilleen ja hän alkoi nuolla erityisen herkkää paikkaa ristiselässäni, josta en edes itse tiennyt. Tämän kädet pitivät vakaasti kiinni vyötäröltäni. "Harry, tuntuu niin hyvältä", sopersin ja yhtäkkiä hän oli edessäni suudellen minua: "Samoin" Sitten hän vetäytyi hieman irti: "Haluan ottaa loputkin vaatteesi pois. Saanko?" Nyökkäsin ja hymyilin: "Mielihyvin"

Hänen sormensa matkustivat lanteiltani aina varpaisiini asti hänen vetäessään housuni pois. Seisoin Harryn edessä vain mustissa stringeissä, kun tämä katsoi minua päästä varpaisiin. Koko kehoni oli kananlihalla ja tunsin kuumien ja kylmien väristysten kulkevan pitkin ihoani. "Olet kaunis, äärettömän kaunis", Harry totesi ja hymyilin: "Kiitos" Kun hän ojensi kätensä ottaakseen pikkuhousunikin pois, pysäytin hänet: "Ei vielä, minä ensin"

Avasin Harryn housujen vyötärönyörin ja katsoin kun ne tippuivat tämän nilkkoihin vaivatta. Tällä oli päällä mustat ihon myötäiset aluhousut, jotka varmasti olivat tiukat tässä tilanteessa. Katsoin tätä silmiin ja hymyilin: "Et sinäkään pahalta näytä, komistus" Hän virnisti ja sulki silmänsä kun tartuin tämän aluhousujen vyötärönauhaan ja aloin vierittämään niitä alaspäin, varoen koskematta tämän penikseen. Hyväilin tämän reisiä ja pohkeita ja nostin tämän jalat pois vaatteiden keskeltä. Harry potkaisi housut kauemmaksi ja nostin katseeni tämän silmiin: "Harry… Tämä on minun.. ensimmäinen kerta, kun näen miehen alasti.. tai rakastelen" Tämä nyökkäsi vakavana ja pidin katseeni edelleen tämän kasvoissa: "Minä en oikein tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä tai mihin minun pitäisi katsoa" Harry silitti poskeani ja hymyili: "Kulta, sinä teet kaiken oikein. Seuraat vain vaistojasi ja jos joku tuntuu pahalta, älä tee sitä. Ja mitä katsomiseen tulee, saat katsoa minua ihan mistä tahansa haluat ja miten paljon haluat. Minä olen sinun käytettävissäsi" Hän suuteli minua: "Minä en tee mitään, mitä sinä et halua" Nyökkäsin ja astahdin askeleen taaksepäin ja aloin hitaasti katsella tämän kroppaa oikein kunnolla. Kun katseeni pysähtyi tämän jäykkään penikseen, punastuin. "Ei sinun tarvitse ujostella", Harry totesi hiljaa: "Voit vaikka koskea, jos haluat" Ojensin käteni ja hivelin varovasti tämän vartta. Se oli niin pehmeä. Harryn suusta purkautui voihkaisu ja katsoin tätä: "Teinkö jotain väärin?" Tämä pudisti päätään. "Voisitko.. voisitko ohjailla kättäni? Haluan tietää, mistä sinä pidät", tämä tarttui käteeni, teki sormistani ympyrän ympärilleen ja alkoi hitaasti pumpata edestakaisin. Henkäisin ja tunsin nännieni kovettuvan. Harry pysäytti kätensä sauvansa päähän ja alkoi liikuttaa peukaloani kärkensä ympärillä samalla kun ohjasi toisen käteni pumppaamaan uudestaan varttaan. "Tai sitten.. voit.. hieroa.. näitä.." tämä hengitti raskaasti ja laittoi käteni kiveksiensä ympärille: "Hellästi.." Sitten tämän kädet katosivat ja olin omillani. Tämä alkoi voihkia ja hänen lanteensa liikahtivat eteenpäin. Lisäsin lisää painetta ja huomasin Harryn värisevän kauttaaltaan. Hän veti käteni pois ja katsoi minua hymyillen: "Minun vuoroni" "Mutta..", olin hieman ymmälläni. Hän painoi huulensa kiinni korvaani: "Olisin tullut kohta käteesi ja minä haluan pitkittää tätä niin paljon kuin pystyn" Hän johdatti minut sängyn viereen ja katsoi minua kysyvästi: "Voinko ottaa tuon ihanan vaatekappaleesi pois?" Kikatin ja nyökkäsin. Harry veti ne pois liian hitaasti ja voihkaisin: "Nopeampaa" Tämä vain naurahti ja suoristui sitten pitäen stringejä kädessään: "Nämä ovat aivan märät…" Hän katsoi minua silmiin ja sitten reisiäni: "Ja sinäkin olet, päätellen tuosta märästä vanasta" Tunsin mehujeni juoksevan pitkin reittäni ja punastuin taas: "Minä.." "Se on hyvä asia", Harry sanoi ja painoi minut sitten vuoteeseen: "Erittäin hyvä"

Harry suuteli tietään ylöspäin pitkin pohjettani ja reittäni. Hän alkoi näykkiä reiteni sisäpuolta ja voihkaisin: "Harry!" "Tiedän, kärsivällisyyttä" Mahassani tuntuva solmu kiristyi ja vääntelehdin kun tämän huulet nousivat yhä ylemmäs keskustaani. Tämä levitti reiteni hellästi ja katsoi minua: "Toivottavasti pidät tästä" Sitten tämä nuolaisi pitkän nuolaisun aukoltani klitorikseen, huusin tukahtuneesti ja lanteeni työntyivät hallitsemattomasti ylöspäin. Harry nauroi: "Hieman innokkaita, otaksun?" Tämä työnsi yhden sormen sisääni ja alkoi työnnellä sitä sisään ja ulos. Sitten toinen sormi liittyi sen seuraan ja tartuin lakanoihin kiinni kuin pelastavaan köyteen. Harry liikutteli kättään kiduttavan hitaasti: "Nopeampaa" Hän nyökkäsi ja toteutti pyyntöni. Sekään ei riittänyt: "Nopeampaa, Harry" Toinen nyökkäys ja sormet työntyivät minuun yhä nopeammin. Tunsin Harryn alkavan nuolla klitoristani ja huusin jälleen, orgasmi alkoi rakentua nopeasti sisälläni ja voihkin hurjana käännellen päätäni puolelta toiselle. Lanteeni vastasivat Harryn sormien työntöihin ja Harry työnsi yhä nopeammin sormiaan. "Harry.. jotain.. tapahtuu..", voihkin ja selkäni nousi kaarelle. "Anna sen tulla, laukea käteeni", Harry huohotti ja sitten hän osui siihen, g-pisteeseen. "Pyhä Merlin!", huudahdin ja ynisin: "Älä lopeta, tuo tuntuu niin hyvältä" Harry puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa klitorikseeni ja imaisi sen suuhunsa, lähettäen minut reunan yli. Huusin tämän nimen ja vartaloni tärisi rajusti. Silmäluomieni takana näkyi tähtiä ja tunsin Harryn edelleen työntävän sormiaan hitaasti sisälleni lihasteni tiukentuen niiden ympärillä. Harry veti sormensa pois sisältäni ja nuoli ne puhtaaksi: "Hyvää" Hän Ryömi jalkojeni väliin ja suuteli sitten minua. Maistoin tämän suussa itseni ja huokaisin tämän suuhun. Tämä katsoi minua hymyillen ja hipaisi märän suortuvan korvani taakse: "Miltä tuntuu" "Erittäin hyvältä", vastasin huokaisten ja nostin käteni tämän vyötärölle. Painoin tätä hieman alemmas ja hymyilin kun tämän vartalo kosketti minua kunnolla: "Tuntuu niin hyvältä" Harry voihkaisi ja imi kaulaani: "Haluatko jatkaa?" "Kysytkin vielä", vastasin ja vein käteni tämän peniksen päälle, se oli vieläkin kovempi kuin äsken.

"Tämä sitten sattuu hieman", tämä totesi ja nyökkäsin. "Niin olen lukenut", ja otin yöpöydältä kondomin: "Saanko laittaa tämän?" Hän nyökkäsi ja rullasin sen nopeasti tämän päälle ja nyökkäsin: "Jatka" Hän otti hyvän asennon jalkojeni välissä ja ohjasi peniksensä aukkoni suulle ja alkoi työntää itseään sisälleni. Harrylla ei todellakaan ollut mikään pieni, joten hän pysähtyi ja vetäytyi taaksepäin ja painautui uudestaan sisääni. Sitten hän pysähtyi; "Hermione, yritä olla rentona. Ota minun olkapäistäni kiinni" Nyökkäsin ja tein työtä käskettyä. Heti sen jälkeen Harry työntyi nopeasti ja voimakkaasti loppuun asti. Hetken näin vain pelkkää valkoista, sillä kipu oli aika kova. Parahdin ja tunsin Harryn suutelevan huuliani: "Se menee kohta ohitse". Puristin tämän olkapäitä, kynteni upposivat tämän ihoon. Sitten kipu alkoi hellittää ja kehoni sopeutui tämän kokoon. Nyökkäsin: "Jatka vain" Hän alkoi liikkua hitaasti kuiskaillen ihania sanoja korvaani ja pian kaikki oli pelkkää nautintoa. Kiersin jalkani tämän ympärille ja tunsin tämän pääsevän yhä syvemmälle. Harry muutti työntöjensä kulmaa ja pian tunsin Harryn osuvan taas ihanasti g-pisteeseeni. "Harry.. Kovempaa", voihkin. Tämä murahti ja suuteli minua samalla, kun alkoi työntää yhä nopeammin ja syvemmin. Hän piti katsekontaktin silloinkin kun alkoi hieroa klitoristani ja silloin, kun heitin päätäni taaksepäin ja huusin tämän nimeä orgasmin kourissa. Vielä yksi työntö ja tunsin Harryn sykkivän sisälläni kun tämä laukesi kuiskaten nimeni korvaani. Hän työnsi itseään hitaasti sisälläni, kunnes oli valmis ja lysähti sitten viereeni huohottaen.

Heti kun hengityksemme olivat tasautuneet hieman, Harry veti minut itseään vasten ja suukotti minua: "Olit upea" "Mmmh.. Samoin, herra Potter", sanoin ja kikatin voimattomana. Hän naurahti ja kiristi otettaan ympärilläni: "Nuku, herätään sitten aamulla.. Onneksi on viikonloppu.." Käperryin tämän kylkeen ja tämä vetäisi peitot päällemme.

Heräsin siihen, kun Harry suuteli minua. Vastasin tälle ja avasin silmäni tyydytettynä: "Huomenta" "Huomenta, rakas", hän sanoi siirappisesti ja katsoi minua: "Näytät erityisen kauniilta tänään" Punastuin ja purin huultani: "Harry" "Saat luvan tottua kohteliaisuuksiin, sillä niitä tulee aika paljon", hän sanoi hilpeästi ja nousi sitten istumaan: "Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä suihkuun ja sitten aamiaiselle. Tännehän ei saa ruokaa" Nyökkäsin ja nousimme molemmat sängystä. Takan viereen ilmestyi ovi ja menin uteliaana katsomaan, minkälainen kylpyhuone sinne ilmestyi. Unohdin olevani alasti, kunnes Harry painautui minua vasten ja tunsin tämän erektion pakaroideni välissä. Tämä hankasi sitä minua vasten ja kysyi matalasti: "Miten olisi pieni aamukiva suihkussa?" Kikatin ja ryntäsin suihkuun.

"Missä te olitte?! Olen etsinyt teitä koko aamun!" Ron huudahti kun menimme rohkelikon pöytään päivälliselle ja punastuin. "Tuota.. Me..", sopersin ja yritin keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Harry vain virnisti ja istutti minut pöytään. Ron katsoi hetken minua, sitten Harrya ja näin oivalluksen iskevän häntä. Hän nojautui lähemmäksi: "Oletteko te yhdessä?" Harry katsoi minua kysyvästi ja nyökkäsin. Sitten Ron osoitti minun kaulaani: "Ja te vietitte koko yön.." Harry mulkaisi Ronia ja hän sulki suunsa heti. "Entä sitten?", napsahdin ja katsoin häntä haastavasti: "Häiritseekö se sinua?" Ron pudisti päätään ja hymyili sitten leveästi: "Aivan mahtavaa. Ja minä luulin, että te ette ikinä päätyisi yhteen" Harry naurahti: "Ihmeitä tapahtuu" Aloimme syödä ja Harry otti taskustaan pergamenttia ja ihme kyllä lyijykynän ja kirjoitti sitten jotain. Hän ojensi lapun Ronille. Pojan silmät levisivät ja hän katsoi Harryä ällistyneenä: "Et ole tosissani" "Hermione kertoi", Harry sanoi ja virnisti: "Siinä paha missä mainitaan. Polta se lappu, Ron" Malfoy tuli pöytäämme ja istui viereeni, Ronia vastapäätä: "Mitä teidän aamuunne kuuluu?" "Minä ja Harry olemme yhdessä", vastasin ja Malfoy naurahti: "Vihdoin" "Samaa minäkin sanoin", Ron sanoi ja virnisti sitten, kun Draco hypähti vieressäni. Katsoin uteliaana poikaa: "Malfoy, mitä sinä hypit?" "En mitään.. Löin varpaani", hän mutisi. "Älä ole tuollainen vauva, Draco", Ron sanoi matalasti ja hän katsoi erittäin himokkaasti blondia vieressäni. Draco sähisi tälle, mutta alkoi syödä meidän kanssa. Kun pääsimme aamiaiselta, menimme neljistään nauttimaan kevään lämmöstä järven rantaan. Aloimme muhinoimaan Harryn kanssa, enkä tajunnut muusta kuin tämän käsistä, huulista ja kielestä hetkeen, kunnes kuulin yllättyneen huudon. Katsoimme molemmat viereemme, jossa Ron oli hyökännyt Malfoyn kimppuun. Olimme juuri nousemassa erottamaan heitä, kun huomasimme, että he suutelivat. "RON?!" huudahdin ja tämä katsoi minua kohauttaen olkiaan: "Minun piti kertoa sinulle…" Draco virnisteli hullua tämän alla: "Jatketaan" Ron nyökkäsi ja hyökkäsi taas tämän kimppuun. Tunsin Harryn nauravan allani: "Kaikille happy ever after, vai mitä?" Nyökkäsin: "Happy ever after"

Kun kävelimme takaisin linnaan, sana oli jo levinnyt minusta ja Harrysta sekä Ronista ja Dracosta. Avasimme suoraselkäisinä pääovet ja virnistelimme kaikille tuijottaville. "Kaikki kääntyy hyvin, vai mitä?" Draco kysyi, kun näki isänsä ja äitinsä seisovan portaiden puolivälissä ällistyneinä. Puristin tätä kädestä: "Aivan varmasti, kunhan itse olet onnellinen" Tämä virnisti: "Onneksi Ron on sentään puhdasverinen, sen luulisi helpottavan asioita" Nauroimme kaikki ja valmistuimme ottamaan tulevaisuuden vastaan avosylin.

The End


End file.
